thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Eulji Huang Nobunaga
Eulji Huang Nobunaga, touted by his followers as the "New King," is a Grey warlord and recurring antagonist for the crew of the Auk's Chosen. A renowned general and charismatic leader, he will stop at nothing to unite the Broken Kingdoms and conquer as much of the "foreign" world as possible. Background and Current Motivations Eulji spent his childhood as an orphan and slave in Shucai, an agricultural isle towards the northeast end of the Broken Kingdoms. When his best friend, fellow slave Angzi, was carried off in a Orcix slaver raid, Eulji ran away from home and joined the United Northern Armies. This confederation of northern Broken Kingdom islands was responsible for fending off any raids from Lower Ceraxis, especially those lead by Orcix wargbands. The army also featured mercenaries from different lands, many of whom Eulji befriended. In this army, Eulji's keen mind and relentless courage served him well. By his eighteenth birthday, he was elected as the general of the United Northern Armies. However, the daimyo of Shucai called for his dismissal from the army, saying a slave had no place to lead the sons of nobles. Eulji's response was to conquer Shucai and slaughter the entire noble line, placing himself as the daimyo of Shucai. He then freed the slaves of Shucai and spread the former daimyo's horded wealth on public works, earning himself even more followers in the process. Years later, after stabilizing (and even expanding) the northern border, Eulji turned his attention inward. Seeing how many of the northern and eastern daimyos were waging self-centered wars and policies, he began a wave of conquest that continues to this day. Each island he conquers undergoes the same transformation as Shucai: liberation of the slaves and serfs; slaughtering of the nobles; improvement or creation of public works, such as food stores, libraries, and schools. These compassionate acts, as well has his fairness in dealing with his subjects and willingness to connect with the common folk, have earned him more soldiers and willing subjects than he has lost throughout his conquest. Any nobles who willingly bend their knee to him, and follow his policies are allowed to keep their lands and titles, which has also bolstered his ranks. His kindness, wisdom, and strength have convinced his followers that he is the "New King," a philosophical embodiment of the Last King's tenets who would finally unify the Broken Kingdoms. Eulji himself, in typical humility, has denied this belief, but nonetheless does aim to finally unify the Grey under one fair, enlightened rule. He also aims to elevate the Broken Kingdoms - long ignored by the rest of the world - to the top of the political food chain through conquest. He believes that, in order for Grey unification to last beyond his own life, the Broken Kingdoms must have dominion over the blessed, resource-rich, "foreign" lands. In Auk's Chosen The crew of the Auk's Chosen meet Eulji when Stormraven and his brother are invited to a meeting with his "messenger" at Bihaeng Jwi, a fortress island towards the center of the Broken Kingdoms. Carric and Lee both have an opportunity to talk to a disguised Eulji, being impressed with his humble attitude and appreciation for their heritage, having befriended some elves during the Northern Campaigns. Once he reveals himself and demands Clan Karasu's fealty, Piercingraven and the Master of Bihaeng refuse his offer. At this, Eulji initiates a coup within Bihaeng Jwi. Many of the Master's soldiers choose to defect to his cause, throwing the island into chaos. The crew and Stormraven's brother barely escape with their lives. In upcoming episodes of Auk's Chosen, the crew will encounter several Grey soldiers and privateers, all operating under Eulji's commands.